1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating structure, and particularly relates to a heat-dissipating structure assembled on a Central Processing Unit (CPU). The heat-dissipating structure has a fan separated a distance from a water-cooling device by a support device. Additionally, the air from the fan is directed by an air-guiding device to the CPU and another element that disposed in the vicinity of the CPU for dissipating the heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the development of the computer industry, the processing velocity of the CPU is faster, and then the heat from the CPU is higher. In order to dissipate the heat from the heat source to the external world, a heat-dissipating device and a fan usually be used to help to dissipate the heat.
The water-cooling device (water block) of the prior art is assembled on the CPU for dissipating the heat from the heat source of the CPU in order to obtain a perfect heat-dissipating effect.
Referring to FIG. 1, the water-cooling device 90 of prior art includes a main body 91 disposed on a heat surface of a CPU 92, and a flow channel 93 formed in the main body 91 for guiding the cooling fluid to circulate in the main body 91. The flow channel 93 connects to an external pipe and a pump to drive the cooling fluid to circulate in the main body 91 for dissipating the heat from the CPU 92.
However, the water-cooling device only can dissipate the heat from the CPU. Moreover, another electronic element disposes around the CPU, and will result more heat by the CPU. However the prior art cannot provide a heat-dissipating effect on another electronic element.